


A Thousand Thousand

by FaptainCalan (Tinyzombiez)



Category: Generator Rex
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Hostage Situations, frienemies, gen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 23:32:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6304534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinyzombiez/pseuds/FaptainCalan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Gatlocke constructs an escape plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Thousand

“He’s requesting _what_?” Six asked sharply into the comm. Rex didn’t think that was necessary for biased reasons because he had too, often been on the opposite end of those coms, on the receiving end to Six’s sharp Nanny voice.

“Well, that doesn’t sound good. Guess I should be used to it by now.” Rex said, not at all concerned with the tone of voice Six was taking. His reasoning went something like this: Okay, so it could be bad. But it was his job to handle bad things anyway!

Six took his hand away from his ear, fixing a stare on Rex. Or at least he assumed so because Rex couldn’t see anything passed his thick shades. Six did appear grim however, and Rex almost started to worry. Almost.

“If you weren’t normally so aggro, I’d be worried, Six.” Rex said and stopped spinning in the Scout Ship’s seat so that he could lean back, arms braced against the back of the chair in a relaxed fashion, “‘Nother EVO need smashing?”

“No. It’s much worse than that. There’s been a prison break with hostages involved.” Six looked even grimmer if that was even at all possible, "It's Gatlocke. He’s requesting a trade.”

“What? Me for them?” Rex scoffed, catching on quickly, "Tell him to bring it. I guess some lessons need to be given twice before they stick. Or smacked in.”

“No. We can’t rush this, Rex. We don’t know what his plan is.” Six said in a tone of finality.

“Aw come on Six. The faith you have in me is just depressing.” The teen complained, sitting up from the sprawled position he was taking up in his seat before continuing more seriously, "Besides. I don’t want anyone winding up hurt because of me.”

Six slowly nodded.

“I’m giving you fifteen minutes in. If you’re not out by then we’re coming in.”

But when they got there, the trade off did not go as planned and took an unexpected turn to say the least.

“Rexie, you’re here! I was beginning to think you weren’t going to show up at all. Quite rude of you actually,” Gatlocke said, keeping his energy cannon trained on the hostages.

“Let them go. Come on, just you and me mano y mano,” Rex said, narrowing his eyes at him, "That was the deal. A trade right?”

“You know what they say about assumptions.” Gatlocke said, a smirk curling onto his lips before starting off into a sudden tirade, “And really this is _your_ Providence’s fault! No wonder half the people here are mad! I was going to start slamming my head against the wall just for something to do. Oh look, he has the right idea," He jerked a thumb to one of the mindless EVO's head butting the wall, "Or she. No discrimination of course! Anyway- Two months here and not even a phone call.”

Rex took a moment to process this.

“You mean you lead a prison break and took hostages… Because you were bored?” He asked, anger leaking into his tone.

“I’m sensing a little anger?” Gatlocke asked lightly, before his tone became that of something just short of _whining,_ “Well, it’s _true_. I have better things to do with my life then sit around here, wasting away, waiting for my next meal! I mean look at me! I’m letting go of myself!”

He raised his shirt to show his stomach, though there were no real signs showing that he had been ‘letting go of himself’ as he had claimed. He looked to be in perfect shape.

“And no offense,” He waved his canons at the men and women in the corner, weaponless, but still in their Providence Uniforms,“But these _uniforms._ Ugh. Which is why I’m walking out, and you’re going to stand aside and let me.”

“Ha! You’re crazier than I thought if you think I’m going to just let you walk out of here without a fight.” Rex snorted, wondering what the point of calling him here was if he just wanted Rex to step aside.

“Look!” Gatlocke gasped, slapping a hand to his temple as he pointed behind him,” A distraction.”

“Really? How stupid do I look?” Rex got his BFSword ready when he was hit from behind by one of the escaped EVOs, smashed and pinned to the wall under forceful horns.

“Hate to leave. Parting is such sweet sorrow.” Gatlocke cheerily waved goodbye to him, blew him an air kiss, and exited the room humming a jaunty little tune as he left.  

**Author's Note:**

> 1) Title comes from Shakespeare's The Tempest  
> 2) This is set before "Enemies Mine" but after "Badlands" when Rex is still with Providence  
> 3) why does gatlocke distantly remind me of deadpool?


End file.
